


Stark y Nieve

by aurembiaux



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Pre-Series, Stark Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurembiaux/pseuds/aurembiaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay ciertas cosas que un bastardo no debería verse obligado a ver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark y Nieve

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando Jon abrió la puerta.  
Durante un instante no supo cómo actuar; se limitó a quedarse mirándolos, como un estúpido. Entonces, Robb empezó a besarla en el hueco del hombro, ella giró la cabeza gimiendo de placer, abrió los ojos y... lo vio. No puede decirse que gritara, pero sí produjo un sonido extraño, estrangulado, que Robb identificó como no procedente de sus habilidades sexuales. Sobresaltado, siguió la mirada de la criada y vio lo que ella veía.  
Los tres se quedaron mirándose como imbéciles: Jon, todavía boquiabierto y sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta; ella, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las piernas rodeando la cintura de Robb, y éste, parpadeando como un búho ante la aparición de su hermano y todavía a medio embestir.  
Finalmente, Jon logró salir de su parálisis. Con los ojos bajos y la cara ardiente, murmuró una disculpa incomprensible y salió a toda velocidad.  
Los otros permanecieron quietos unos segundo, pero entonces ella emitió una risilla que tenía mucho más que ver con los nervios que con la diversión, y contrajo su interior de un modo insoportablemente erótico para un hombre a punto de terminar. Robb gruñó y movió sus caderas, uno dos, tres envites, y todo acabó.  
El heredero de Invernalia se volvió de inmediato, mostrando un interés desmedido por avivar el fuego. Ella, que sabía muy bien que él era habitualmente cariñoso después de estos encuentros, era lo bastante aguda como para darse cuenta de que lo recién ocurrido lo perturbaba. Terminó de arreglar el vestido y tras murmurar un “siempre es un placer servir al señor”, siguió el camino que había tomado Jon Nieve.

Robb dejó estar el fuego en el instante en que oyó la puerta cerrarse y se sentó en el suelo, reflexionando. Le molestaba lo sucedido. No la parte del sexo, claro, sino que Jon hubiera sido testigo de ello. Oh, Jon desde luego sabía que él tenía relaciones con chicas, o al menos lo debía sospechar; no era como si no fueran hermanos y vivieran en el mismo castillo. Tenía que haber notado las miradas, las sonrisas, las excursiones nocturnas. Tendría que ser muy estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que Robb conocía muy íntimamente a unas cuantas campesinas, criadas y rameras.  
Pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy distinta encontrárselo en la cara. Jon, que llevaba el Nieve por apellido, sorprendiendo a su hermano en pleno acto de dotar a la siguiente generación de Invernalia de otro bastardo. Joder.  
Era casi peor que si hubiera sido otro de sus hermanos. O quizá no. Robb se estremeció interiormente al pensar en el horror pudoroso de Sansa, la cara de asco de Arya, el interés avergonzado de Bran y las preguntas incontrolables, curiosas e incisivas de Rickon. No, tal vez no fuera la peor de las opciones.  
Pero aun así era una situación incómoda. Robb suspiró, deprimido, y trató, sin conseguirlo, de evitar sentir que había traicionado a su hermano.

Jon bajó las escaleras, salió del torreón, salió del patio y entonces se detuvo. ¿Qué hacía?¿Seguir andando por el campo, sin rumbo? Sí, decidió. Era lo mejor que podía hacer en aquel momento; eso o pegar a alguien, y no sabía muy bien a quién. Tal vez a Robb, para empezar, pero su padre también era un buen candidato, y golpear a lady Catelyn había sido un sueño desde su más tierna infancia. Ninguna de las tres opciones entrañaría buenas consecuencias, así que optó por caminar.  
No es que no lo hubiera sabido; Invernalia entera lo sabía o imaginaba, excepto aquellos que estaban ciegos o elegían estarlo (curiosamente, Lord y Lady Stark volvían a encabezar la lista). Jon se había percatado de las marcas de chupetones en el cuello de Robb, del modo en que algunas mujeres lo miraban (o le sonreían, o bajaban los ojos, algunas atrevidas hasta los guiñaban), de los comentarios intercambiados con Theon, de las pisadas en los pasillos a altas horas de la noche, de que las taberneras parecían iluminarse cuando él andaba cerca. Bueno, no sólo las taberneras. Y, para ser honesto, Jon no creía que se debiera únicamente a interés por el futuro señor de Invernalia. Robb tenía su propio atractivo.  
Algunas lo intentaban con él, también. Jon nunca había querido caer en la tentación. Con todo, tenía que reconocer que había estado a punto. Cualquiera sentiría curiosidad oyendo las historias de Theon, y saber que Robb compartía algunas de ellas mitigaba su sentimiento de culpa. Pero no. El heredero podía permitirse tener un bastardo o dos, si no podía contener su lujuria. Jon sabía demasiado bien lo que se sufría apellidándose Nieve.  
Aquella vez con Ros, sin embargo, había estado tan, tan cerca... Jon aún podía recodar la forma de sus pechos cuando se desnudó, el modo en que su mirada había bajado, atraída irremisiblemente por lo que había entre las piernas de ella. Naturalmente, sabía que media Invernalia la había montado (al menos Theon, Jory y Joseth, seguramente muchos más) pero justo allí, en ese momento, lo único que importaba era que la deseaba, que la deseaba horriblemente.   
Hasta que recordó una cosa más importante. Que nunca engendraría un bastardo.  
Jon suspiró y se giró para mirar de nuevo a Invernalia. Al menos, pensó, su padre le había dado la oportunidad de crecer con sus hermanos. Lo que era mucho más importante, sus hermanos le habían dado la oportunidad de ser uno de ellos.  
Y Robb, más que ninguno.  
Volvió al castillo.


End file.
